ClownMask
ClownMask (ピエロマスク PieroMasuku) is a clown-based ink-creature/Shadowblood wannabe and an RP joke character used and conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality ClownMask is a colorful, cheery, goofy and light-hearted clown ink creature whose job is to cheer up everyone and give laughs. He is a huge admirer of the Shadowbloods (especially FoxMask and FlamingoMask) and decided to take on the form of one and train himself to become a Shadowblood warrior, even if he himself isn't a real one, he believes he has the spirit of one. History Backstory ClownMask's history is currently mostly not that known as of now, as ClownMask is fairly new and all, but he likes to go around place to place (or really wherever he feels to go) in order to give laughs and to act funny. He heavily admired FoxMask and FlamingoMask and as such then took on the guise of a Shadowblood in order to appeal to more people and become a Shadowblood hero in his own right. Debut: Vernonn's Revenge! Enter the Shadowblood Wannabe!! ClownMask first appeared in RP where he appeared to FlamingoMask at Algona, Iowa, unintentionally spooking him. ClownMask then apologized for the scare and properly introduced himself to FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask accepted him as well too but was unfamiliar with him, but regardless shook his hand; however as he then accidentally yanked his glove off FlamingoMask saw that he (ClownMask)'s hand was much different from the usual Shadowblood's hand--it was ink-like and monster-ish. FlamingoMask wanted answers, but then ClownMask teleported aways to the next street. FlamingoMask and ClownMask then chased each other some more, before then FlamingoMask cornered ClownMask at an ally, to which ClownMask then finally began confess that he wasn't a real Shadowblood, but actually an ink monster. When FlamingoMask asked to why he did this, ClownMask stated that he looked up to the likes of FoxMask, RyuMask, WolfMask and even FlamingoMask himself to become a Shadowblood hero himself. ClownMask then thought FlamingoMask was going to laugh at him, but FlamingoMask in fact did the opposite and accepted him. FlamingoMask then offered to help ClownMask, but before they could get any further, the sounds of a giant monster attack then took place. As ClownMask and FlamingoMask then made it to the center of town, Vernonn had arrived!! After Vernonn finished insulting the two (ClownMask didn't know who he was), Vernonn then sent Tedd and Excrementgon after him and FlamingoMask. ClownMask mainly fought off Tedd; Tedd fought against ClownMask and fired his finger bolts repeatedly at him. ClownMask fought back however with his pies and ink bombs. Tedd then gained the upper hand and then used his Briefcase against him, sending out bullets flying everywhere and forcing ClownMask to hide. After some more fighting, ClownMask then fought back by using his pogo-stick to kick against him and then hurled a bomb against him, defeating Tedd. Following Excrementgon's defeat, ClownMask then helped FlamingoMask defeat Vernonn by throwing a pie at him along with FlamingoMask's Flamingo Beam. ClownMask then gave FlamingoMask the idea to strap Vernonn and his cronies onto a rocket, which FlamingoMask agreed to do. FlamingoMask then congratulated ClownMask on a job well done and then flew off, leaving ClownMask to do his job. ClownMask then happily bounced away on his pogo-stick, going out elsewhere. CobraMask's America Abilities & Arsenal * Ink Manipulation: '''ClownMask has control over ink energy. ** '''Ink Mimicry: '''ClownMask can turn into ink blots. ** '''Ink Bombs: ClownMask can shoot out powerful blasts of ink to fire at. * Balloons: ClownMask has balloons! ** Balloon Travel: ClownMask can fly in the air and travel with balloons. ** Balloon Creation: ClownMask can create balloons. * Water Spray Flower: '''ClownMask can spray streams of water from his flower that he can occasionally wear on his chest. This is more of nuisance if anything however. * '''Noise Horn: ClownMask can create loud noises from his horn. * Pies: '''ClownMask can throw pies at his opponents's faces and also to entertain. * '''Enhanced Acrobatics: ClownMask has enhanced acrobatics, being very athletic and capable of performing many seemingly impossible to do tasks. * Fourth Wall Awareness: '''ClownMask is aware of the fourth wall. * '''Teleportation: ClownMask can teleport by honking his clown nose. His teleportation appears to be limited however as he seemed to only go so as far as over to next street or block. * Pogo-Stick: ClownMask can also use a pogo-stick in terms of travel. ** Pogo-Stick Kick: ClownMask can perform a Rider Kick-esque attack with his pogo-stick by leaping with it very high in the air. * Unicycle: ClownMask can also ride a unicycle as means of travel. Trivia * The idea of ClownMask came from an idea of a "Shadowblood wannabe" and from a talk with ShodaiGoro on chat. * He is largely based off the silent cartoon film character Koko the Clown. * ClownMask isn't actually a true Shadowblood; as he is actually an ink creature who just so happens to resemble a Shadowblood. * Originally he was meant to be a joke char, but ended up becoming a canon char, albeit with his sillyness and not being an actual Shadowblood kept in tact. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Average Intelligence Category:Kaijin Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Original Characters